Janet Van Horn (Private Eyes)
Janet Van Horn (Shauna Black) is the hidden main villainess from "The Conroy Curse," episode 3.08 of ''Private Eyes ''(airdate July 10, 2019). About Janet Van Horn is the daughter of Alice Van Horn, and she was approached by Angie Everett and detective-in-training Danica Powers during their investigation into the murder of 80-year-old Estelle Warren. Small town detective Eddie Conroy was originally the case, and approached Angie and Matt Shade with the details, which included Estelle's death being originally ruled a suicide before Eddie's secretive autopsy on Estelle revealed it was murder. Regarding Janet, she was with Alice during Angie and Danica's visit, as the investigation revealed that Alice and Estelle were two of four women who invested their money into Mineral Ore Deposit Property Ventures, a real estate holdings company that pays dividends to its investors. The other two investors were Rosemary Dupont and Betty Love, with Janet revealing to Angie and Danica that the former of the two women died before the events of the episode. Angie had met Betty earlier, and she ended up suspected in the murders, before she suddenly began keeling over after taking her medication, after which it was uncovered that Betty's medication was laced with arsenic (Betty survived). The women were on the case due to Matt and Eddie being captured inside the back of a truck by an unknown man, who Angie and Danica revealed as Jackson Van Horn, Alice's son and Janet's brother. Though Jackson's role was uncovered, it turned out that the true evil mastermind was none other than Janet. Reveal Angie and Danica figured out that the agreement and investment was also a tontine; the four women had equal shares of their growing investment, but in the event of a member's death, each of the survivors' shares would increase. Janet turned heel in her quest to gain all of the money by colluding with her brother in the deaths of Rosemary and Estelle, and while the former's cause of death wasn't revealed, it was confirmed that Janet poisoned Estelle and set up her death as a suicide. Jackson captured Matt and Eddie under Janet's orders and attempted to kill them, after which Janet poisoned Betty's medication in an attempt to kill her. The siblings had power of attorney over their mother (who had Alzheimer's), meaning that they would have full control of the money. After Matt and Eddie escaped their capture, the evil Janet appeared with a shotgun and held them at gunpoint, and later scolded her brother for allowing them to escape. The scene revealed Janet's heel persona and her role as the mastermind of their scheme, and afterwards, the villainess ordered Matt and Eddie to return to the water. At that moment, however, Janet heard police sirens and ended up surrendering and dropping her weapon, leading to the siblings being arrested for their murderous plot. Gallery JVH Defeat.png|Janet's expression as the police drew closer JVH Arrest.gif|Janet arrested and taken into custody Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murder: Staged Suicide Category:Shotgun Category:Sibling Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested